Chapter 4
Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan is the name of the fourth chapter of the One Piece manga. Luffy again goes to see Zoro to invite him to his crew, and Zoro refuses. Luffy decides that if he gets Zoro's swords back from Helmeppo, the he can make Zoro join before he gives them back, so he rushes off to retrieve them. Meanwhile, Morgan, the captain of the marine base, is having his men erect a giant statue of himself, which Luffy inadvertantly destroys while trying to get the swords back. Morgan, irate, orders his men to capture Luffy so that he can kill him. Information Viz Title: The Great Captain Morgan Japanese Title: 海軍大佐”斧手のモーガン” Romanized Title: Kaigun Taisa "Onote no Mōgan" Year Released: 1997 Pages: 19 Volume: 1 Pg.: 105 Summary Helmeppo is angry at Luffy for hitting him. Coby can barely hold Luffy back, the townsfolks are in awe at Luffy's actions. Helmeppo is dragging away by two Marines, claiming Luffy will die for hitting him. Rika is pulled away by her mother, Rika defends Luffy and Zoro as both good men. Luffy tells Coby he is going to speak to Zoro again. Back at the Marine base, one of the Marines reports to Morgan the amount of offering from the townsfolk is decreasing. Morgan is unable to accept that they are poor, he sees it as a sign the townsfolk are disrespecting him. Just then Helmeppo bursts in and tells his father he wants someone killed. Luffy reappears to talk to Zoro. He makes a deal with Zoro that if he get him his swords, he must join his crew. On the roof, a statue of Morgan is being raised. Helmeppo is still demanding Morgan kill Luffy, however he is hit for giving Morgan an order. Morgan mentions he heard a little girl snuck into the base earlier. He orders one of the men to go find and kill her for disrepecting him. When the Marine refuses, he is killed. He claims he will do it himself. He gives the orders to raise the statue. On ground level, Luffy is trying to find a Marine to get Zoro's swords, he hears someone on the roof. On the roof a Marine knocks the statue against part of the building on the roof. Luffy launches himself up onto the roof via "Gomu gomu rocket". As the Marine is about to be punished for knocking the statue, Luffy flies by grabbing some of the ropes on the statue because he has taken off into the air too fast. To the horror of everyone there, the statue breaks. Suddenly Morgan bursts out Luffy death sentance, Helmeppo points out Luffy was the one he wanted his father to kill in the first place. Luff drags Helmeppo into the base building to find Zoro's swords, meanwhile one of the Marines spots Coby untiding Zoro. Morgan becomes paranoid the townsfolk are turning on him. Coby is suddenly shot. Chapter Notes Axed Marine The Marine Morgan killed was later named as Hexagon in the Data Books. The Girl The girl who made Onigiri for Zoro is finally revealed to be called Rika. Incidently, her mother's name is Ririka. Quick Reference Plot Points *Helmeppo claims Luffy will die for hitting him. *Luffy returns to the base to talk to Zoro. *Morgan is becoming paranoid the townsfolk are turning on him. *Luffy manages to make an agreement with Zoro that he will get him his swords if he joins his crew. *Morgan is raising a statue on the roof of the Marine Base. *Helmeppo is hit for giving Morgan an order. *Luffy breaks the statue after shooting himself onto the roof. Characters Introduced *Captain Axe-Hand Morgan *Ririka (unnamed) *Hexagon (unnamed) Returning Characters *Luffy *Coby *Zoro *Rika Quotes *Luffy: "Yo." :Zoro: "You're back? If you're gonna invite me to be a pirate, I already turned you down..." :Luffy: "I'm Luffy! I'll untie you, so you be my nakama!" :Zoro: "Are you even listening?!" *Morgan: "Hey, you go into town and kill her. Even a brat who disobeys my orders is a traitor!" :Hexagon: "B-but, Captain! She's just a little girl! Even if you were to order me, I-" :Morgan: "You couldn't do it? Aren't you a marine ensign? A captain's better than an ensign, right?" :Hexagon: "Y-yes..." :Morgan: "Then you have no right to oppose me! I told you to kill her, so kill her!" :Hexagon: "I... I can't!" :Morgan: "Then you're a traitor as well." Attacks Luffy *'Gomu Gomu Rocket' < Previous Chapter | Next Chapter > 4